


not yet

by goatglucose



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: English is not my native language so if you see a mistake please tell me!I can't say I feel all confident about this text and aware it might have weak points. But I love the idea and I want to share it. Hope you enjoy!I really really suggest you to listen the Amazing Devil songs. This one is from their album Love Run named Not yet / Love Run.I was holding this idea in mind since I heard it first time.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 6





	not yet

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so if you see a mistake please tell me!  
> I can't say I feel all confident about this text and aware it might have weak points. But I love the idea and I want to share it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I really really suggest you to listen the Amazing Devil songs. This one is from their album Love Run named Not yet / Love Run.  
> I was holding this idea in mind since I heard it first time.

He was staring at him.  
Jaskier could feel his gaze as he performed, as he had a little chat with some quite nice women or as he was just drinking another glass of wine. He was already a bit dizzy but the thing he could feel in any state is when someone is interested in him. Something that he trained over the years by seducing all these nice hotties.   
Geralt was interested. Definitely. But how he couldn't sense it before? They were travelling for months together or ... was it his little flirting while witcher was taking the bath finally triggered something in him? But Jaskier was messing around for quite a while. It wasn't that he didn't meant it , he actually really MEANT it, but he never thought Geralt would somehow react to his flirt.   
As for the bard, he was discovering the raise of tender feelings for Geralt for weeks already. Not just friendship, to be clear. It started out then he first time got involved in a hunt and got under attack - Geralt defended him, almost exposing himself to the monster. Jaskier's heart just missed a beat and... all this mess begun.  
Bard was an extreme romantic yet quite realistic and practical - he heard these talks about witchers emotional diapazone of spoon and could see how Geralt is faithfully following that image. But Jaskier just couldn't help but crack some double meaning jokes and flirt a lot. Geralt if understood never reacted to it.  
 _Fuck._  
Jaskier felt a flash of heat going through his body as his eyes met with yellow ones. He smiled forcedly and drunk his glass bottoms up. Wine just heated him up even more and he felt as his ears started to burn.  
Geralt drunk his glass too, light smile flashed on his lips before the attention of the whole hall was suddenly attracted to the new guest.  
Whirpool of royal intrigues spinned around the hall and witcher got involved with it. Jaskier would even say too involved.  
Bard, who was observing all this drama from a first row unconsciously catched up with a plumly lady who was squeezing his hand as a new turns of the story came into place.  
\- Fuck. - Geralt turned away and left the hall.   
Jaskier followed him and Mousehack with a glance, when tarried with his lady who didn't want to let him go so easily. He kissed her hand, apologizing and followed the witcher outside.

\- So, now you're gonna be a dad!   
Geralt answered with a low roar - clear not willing to discuss any of the previous night events. They were sitting by the fire quite deep in the woods. Witcher didn't want to stay in the city for an extra minute, so they walked through the night quite far away. Jaskier couldn't feel his legs and the only reason he was still alive is what he also was still drunk. He was feasting his eyes on how the light from the fire played on grumpy witcher's face getting into some kind of trance.  
\- You're so beautiful, - he said fascinatedly.  
Geralt winced and gave him a long look which Jaskier couldn't read partly due to the alcohol.  
\- Sleep, Jaskier, - he said softly after a pause.  
He followed his advice.

Jaskier woke up with a bit of a headache and a feeling what somebody is watching him. He met up with a yellow eyes from across the fireplace and swallowed. Geralt was sitting there with a unusual expression on his face which bard could identify as peaceful but it looked also like he was stuck in this thoughts and just got fixed on Jaskier's face for accident. Bard preferred to not sharp his attention on this fact.  
\- Good morning, - he croaked.  
\- Hm.  
\- Is there any water, _please_?  
Geralt stood up and passed him a flask.  
\- Get ready. We should go. - It looked like that he just waited for bard to wake up. Strange, cause Jaskier could bet his lute that usual Geralt would wake him up not waiting for him to do it naturally.  
He made a moan of suffering, but obeyed.

Days passed as they travelled further and further from the Cintra's castle and life started to get into familiar pace. Roads, towns, sometimes monsters.  
Jaskier continued to test witcher's patience. Geralt continued to ignore it.

There was just one thing that changed and was noticed by bard only after a few weeks - Geralt lost his ability to sleep. And actually was quite good in not showing it whatsoever. But Jaskier could see how the tension in his mood is growing with each sleepless night. He could get it. He personally felt ruined after a couple nights and was quite astonished for the time Geralt was holding on. But even a mutant body can't save him from a _month_ of insomnia. Jaskier heard a lot of tales about how people go mad after refusing to sleep for week or so and was wondering if Geralt see some hallucinations already. Witcher seemed to be just a bit too nervous - or he tried to look like this to avoid bard's worries and persistent tries to get him to the doctor or sorcerer. Jaskier also wondered what he did through all this nights. Sometimes he woke up and found out that Geralt is away, so he was sitting by the fireplace for a few hours waiting for him to return, sometimes worrying what if this time he wouldn't. These mornings he was sitting and playing some new music, trying to create a really nasty ballad about that horse arse. Sometimes he woke up to his gaze and smiled softly, feeling relief from seeing him here, with him. There was few occasions when witcher turned out to lay or sit next to him and even once when he was gently patted his hair. Jaskier tenderly kept this memory somewhere close in his head so he could return to it from time to time when he falls asleep. He felt so much warmth and love at that moment that he just couldn't quite hold it. He turned and hugged Geralt's hip, pulling his head on it pretending he's still asleep. He heard surprised gasp and then an exhale of relief. Jaskier rubbed his face on his leg and kissed it weightlessly, not sure if Geralt would feel it or not, but simply just not giving a fuck.  
The dream ended up with witcher gently pulling the bard off his hips and leaving the place of their camp for eternity. At least thats how Jaskier felt it, laying there, staring at the sun beams playing in the leaves and feeling the cold empty place where once was warm body by his side.

  
They were sitting by the fire after a long day of walking. To avoid any night meetings they turned from the road into the woods a half an hour or so before and stopped in this place. It was rather nice, covered by the hawthorn bushes and trees with a tiny stream nearby. Jaskier was thoughtlessly stroking strings on this lute while Geralt was making some kind of inventory in his bags.   
\- Are you looking for something? - asked bard, continuing playing.  
\- I need to get some herbs tonight.  
\- So, you aren't gonna sleep today _too_?  
Geralt looked at him with annoyance - he didn't need to be reminded of his nightly suffering.  
\- Just asking to know if I should worry about my safe dreaming.  
\- Don't. - said Geralt with a tone which meant that the talk is over.

Jaskier gave him a long look, then started to play one melody he was writing in the mornings when witcher was away. After a few minutes of soundless stir of his lips he threw a cunning look at the witcher. He played it silently for a little bit more, rehearsing, then started the whole melody again and began to sing.

_Seems... to me_   
_That you_   
_can't sleep!_

Geralt looked at the bard over the flames. Oh, he knew.

_By hook or by crooked look give me land_   
_One fist holds a lighter the other your hand_   
_The oh’s of your screams still echo in your dreams_   
_I’ll point you steer and we’ll rip up the map by the seams_

_It seems oh it seems_   
_To me_   
_That you_   
_You can’t sleep_

_Grab the stroud and we’ll roar to the clouds come and get us  
And the wind picks up up up and I’ll never let you  
Down it’s time to fight don’t be yellow bellied  
Hold the bar at Hurley's hurly burly's give 'em hell give 'em hell_

Jaskier sustained words in a beautiful howl putting all his heart in this singing. After a rather cheerful verse he suddenly went a bit slower and rather gentle.

_But I held your hand_   
_As you shook in the middle of the night_   
_Without waking you said_   
_Not yet not yet_   
_Not yet not yet_   
_Not yet not yet not_

Geralt yanked hardly notably.  
Bard returned to a fast tempo again looking right in the Geralt's eyes, smiling.

 _Sing me awake with a song about pirates_  
 _And I will try to harmonise_  
 _And sip the sunlight from your eyes_  
 _Oh sing me awake_  
 _With all the things we’ll do today_  
 _But instead we’ll build a den_  
 _Out of pillows and get drunk again_  
 _Cos everyone know how sex is better when you’re_  
 _Un. Emp. Loyed._ \- he pulled the strings with each syllable, becoming more serious and even a bit desperate in his eyes.

_It seems oh it seems_   
_To me_   
_That you_   
_You can’t dance_   
_For shit!_

Here Geralt made a low roar, abruptly standing up, grabbing one of his bags and aiming to the forest. Jaskier felt the prick of disappointment right away.   
He continued playing anyway putting even more force in his voice and music, but becoming more and more quiet to the end. He was almost whispered last words. 

_Not yet not yet_   
_Not yet not yet not_

The last sound of the lute disappeared in the night. Jaskier was looking at the fire getting deeper and deeper into his thoughts. Then, he almost hysterically asked into the darkness:  
\- Then WHEN, you dumb horse arse?!  
There was a minute or two of silence.  
\- What about now? - groaned quiet voice from the darkness.  
Bard jumped, heart's beating wildly. Geralt was leaning on the tree in the shadows right in front of him crossing his hands on his chest. How long did he stand there? Jaskier couldn't say.  
\- W...w....wha....oh, are you hiding there?!  
\- What do you want me to do, Jaskier? Hug you? Kiss you? Fuck you?  
He started to move to the sitting bard still having shocked expression on his face now also coloured red.  
\- For god's sake, YES! - a flash of embarrassment as soon as he realised what he said made him shut up for a while and make a silent moves of his month. - I mean...Geralt...  
Witcher sighed and sat down by the bard looking him in the eyes with a soft smirk.  
\- So, Jaskier. I think this song is.. good. And it's right. In some moments.  
Jaskier nodded, starting to get a panic from what witcher's gonna say next.  
\- I... hm.. definitely can't sleep. And it drives me mad. I wasn't sure if that all is real of just a joke of my mind. But this song was quite.. straight.  
At this moment bard finally could speak again.  
\- That's all?  
\- Yes.  
\- You don't want to explain it to me, aren't you?  
\- Hm.  
\- Oh you witchers are bloody!.. - Jaskier draw a sigh. - Can you at least say what do you feel about me?  
Geralt gave him a long look, remained silent.  
\- Okay, I can help you if it's so difficult to admit your feelings. - pointedly said bard. - I love you, Geralt. Do you love me too?  
\- I.. love you? - Geralt degust the words as trying to understand if they describe his feelings neatly enough.  
Jaskier burst up.  
\- What the hell, why are you asking?  
Geralt silently leaned to his face and gently kissed, shutting him up. When he pulled away he intently looked into Jaskier's eyes.  
\- I love you, Jaskier. - he said confidently. And then kissed him again.


End file.
